


Showing Off

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bondage, Fight Sex, M/M, Prepared to receive a rear assault, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura is honored to match his battle spirit against both mighty dragons of Oshu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

"Yo, Kojuro. Looks like he's coming along nicely."

The sound of Lord Masamune's voice always makes Yukimura leap into action - only to feel his shoulders burn as his whole weight is thrown against the rope binding his arms overhead. Lord Katakura has done his job with admirable precision; stretched to the tips of his toes, he can't even twist to see him without overbalancing and having to stop at once to right himself.

"Lord Masamune, I was just about to call for you. He should be bound quite securely, as you requested of me."

"And a damn fine job you've done, too." Fingers stroke down Yukimura's back, reach down to cup the curve of his ass - unmistakeably Lord Masamune's from the sheer heat of them, and what a frustration that the layered strands of rope can come between skin and skin! "He give you any trouble?"

"I would do no such thing!" Yukimura cries. Thrashes as he tries to turn and meet his gaze, but even his ponytail is bound up tight, holding his chin high and leaving him without the slightest slack in which to turn round. "Lord Masamune, I yearn to match my soul against yours in this as in everything-"

"Yeah, I got it." Lord Masamune's hand comes down sharply on his ass, and he yelps, dances on his toes with the force. "So it's got you all fired up already, huh."

"From the moment Lord Katakura raised his hand to me I have been ready! The fire of our meeting blazes in my loins as it does in my spears, Lord Masamune, I can wait no longer!"

Lord Masamune laughs - actually laughs at him, and Yukimura will show him the boldness of the Young Tiger! - and Lord Katakura coughs softly. "If I may take my leave then, Lord Masamune."

"Hold your horses!" says Lord Masamune in his strange speech. "You've gone to all this trouble to get him here, right? This party's not just the two of us anymore."

"Lord Masamune." Lord Katakura's voice has gone very still. "Are you saying that you wish me to join in your - contest of wills?"

"Ohh! Lord Katakura as well is to be my opponent!?" Yukimura's cry of exhilaration bursts forth from his chest. "I am honored you would find me worthy of such a mighty challenge! Face me, Lord Katakura, I will not hold back!"

"See?" says Lord Masamune. "He's all ready for it. No reason to keep under wraps." Lord Masamune's hand leaves him, and from behind him Yukimura hears the whisper of skin on skin and gasps, suddenly, at the image of Lord Katakura standing strong against the crackling heat of Lord Masamune's touch.

"My hands are as yours, as they always are."

"You're gonna want your own hands for this one, Kojuro." A pause, then a hiss under Lord Katakura's breath, and Yukimura's blood seethes with just the hint of what they share. "He’s enough to take everything the both of us can give him."

Yukimura can hear the moment when Lord Katakura chooses to bend, with a small sigh that's not quite a laugh. "You're showing off, Lord Masamune."

"Damn right I am." This time it's Lord Katakura's strong hands that close around his shoulders, and when Lord Masamune finally strides into view they hold him as fast as the ropes do as he struggles to press his attack. "How could I not, when I've got guys like you giving me all this to show?"

Just setting eyes on his smirk sets an indignant flame alight in Yukimura's chest - and somewhere lower, as well. He holds Yukimura's face in his hand, runs nails like hot sparks softly down his cheek, and Yukimura throws himself against the ropes, against Lord Katakura's grip, pulls against the bond in his hair until his entire scalp burns and hardly manages to move. And Lord Masamune just laughs once more.

And then his teeth are locked in Yukimura's throat, nails scraping down his arms, no longer soft at all but the full force of the dragon's claws. He had spoken truly; his whole body aches to throw himself into battle, to meet Lord Masamune's passion in equal measure, but locked in place all he can do is roar his frustration in the face of the assault.

"Kojuro." Lord Masamune lets his mouth part from Yukimura's skin only long enough to give the order. "Better start getting him ready - even your ropes aren't gonna hold him for long."

Yukimura thrills to hear such praise for his spirit - but oh, yet moreso when Lord Katakura's fingers dip into the curve of his ass. He's gentler than Lord Masamune is wont to be, slower and slicker, grip fast on Yukimura's hip when he tries to push backwards for more, and the very gentleness has him seething. Every touch of Masamune's lips - on his neck, his collarbone, teeth scraping against the curve of his ear - kindles his unmet need anew.

"Do not - do not hold back on me, Lord Katakura, I pray you!" he gasps. "I seek no quarter from you, only the fullest force of your battle spirit!"

Lord Masamune laughs, and Lord Katakura only clamps his hand tighter on Yukimura's hip and continues his steady infuriating pace. "There's no insult," he says, low into Yukimura's hair. "You wanted me to join in your fight, but I'll not do it carelessly."

"That's Kojuro for you," Lord Masamune says between grazing bites. "Don't expect him to heat up just because you say - but damn, it's worth it in the end. You'll see. And then his claws are tearing down Yukimura's chest, finding his nipple and pinching until he yelps and writhes between them.

Finally Lord Katakura is pressing inside him, driving himself home in one swift solid motion. It's Lord Masamune who responds, low growl from deep in his chest and eyes never leaving Yukimura's own, and Yukimura abandons himself to the fire of their meeting. Lord Katakura's strokes don't have the wild heat of Lord Masamune's onslaughts, but in its place is steady, rigid strength, the rough leather of his coat chafing Yukimura's back and his arm thrown around his chest to drive himself still deeper. And Lord Masamune is pulling back, raking his eyes over the pair of them and grinning to bare his fangs.

"Do not let up, Lord Masamune!" Yukimura shouts. "I have need of no reprieve! No, my spirit still yearns to face-"

And then Lord Masamune kneels, wraps his lips around him, and anything else Yukimura might have said is swallowed by a wild cry.

It truly is a devastating assault. Lord Masamune is as skilled with his lips as he is with his blades, and just as passionate - nay, still more so, from the way he draws Yukimura's desire force like the fire that surges from his spears. And all through it Lord Katakura takes him relentlessly, never letting up his offensive. To be matched up against two dragons would be a mighty challenge even were he free to fight to his fullest; in his current state it takes all the fury of his soul merely to withstand it.

"Your unity in battle is - truly admirable," he gasps between ragged breaths. "Lord Katakura- I can only hope that it will one day be said that I do my lord- as much credit as do you!"

Lord Katakura laughs under his breath, doesn't slow down an instant. "I would expect no less from Lord Masamune's rival.”

From the bottom of his soul Yukimura cries out his joy. "I am - honored by your words, Lord Katakura!" he shouts. "And by the credit you have done me in finding me - a worthy opponent - please, oh - Lord Katakura - Lord Masamune!"

And then there's nothing but the scrape of Lord Masamune's teeth along his length, Lord Katakura's weight pounding deep within him - and the rising heat of his own battle fervor. He's held fast in the ropes, but his spirit can meet their onslaught with its own, swelling from his loins to infuse his whole body , his fingertips, his face, scorching the flesh beneath Lord Masamune's lips-

Lord Katakura shifts behind him. "Lord Masamune."

"Shit!" Yukimura had been given to understand the word as an expression of chagrin in the dragon's tongue, but Lord Masamune's grin only widens, even as he pulls back and forestalls the fullness of Yukimura's furor. "Told you they wouldn't hold him. You just keep going, I've got this."

Lord Masamune's hands close around his own, tear the smoldering rope from his arms with one fierce tug and replace it with the still greater heat of his grip. Fire in his hand as he tugs free what remains of the rope, grinds it beneath his foot, and Lord Katakura is groaning harsh breathy sounds into Yukimura's ear and digging brutal fingers into his hips, and when Lord Masamune's hand comes down to engage him once more he finally meets the flame that heated it with his own.

No sooner has he withdrawn himself than Lord Katakura is on the ground, pulling apart what's left of the ropes that hold his legs and setting their blackened remains to the side. Yukimura's legs are shaking madly, the heat pounding with his racing heart through every inch of his skin, but he wastes no opportunity, winds his freed legs around Lord Masamune's own and in a tumbling flash finds himself straddling his rival's prone body, pressing his back into the hard wooden floor. Lord Masamune's weapons are yet at the ready, his grin wide to bare his fangs, and Yukimura doesn't hesitate, presses his own lips to Lord Masamune's and devours.

He tears away Lord Masamune's hakama, pulls open his robe to bare his chest, and Lord Masamune surges under the tiger's claws, pulls Yukimura down beneath him just long enough for the heat to start rising within him once more, as though the fire in his loins had merely been banked. It gives him pause enough for Lord Masamune to find his feet again, but by the time he’s readied himself to attack Yukimura is upon him, ready to meet it in equal measure-

Before he can take Lord Masamune to the ground Lord Katakura appears behind him, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place as surely as his ropes had held Yukimura.

"Lord Katakura--" Yukimura starts.

Lord Masamune's grin is unflagging, his struggles in Lord Katakura's arms as much a show of swagger as a true attempt to break free. "Aiding the enemy now, Kojuro?"

"I hope you will forgive my presumption, Lord Masamune," says Lord Katakura. "It was my services that allowed you the upper hand in your earlier skirmish. Since I know you would be satisfied with nothing less than a fair fight, allow me to alleviate the disparity."

The hint of a turn at the corner of his mouth is nearly hidden by Lord Masamune's hair, and Lord Masamune laughs out loud, doesn't even stop when Yukimura digs nails into his scalp, drags his head back and aside. "I need no such aid, Lord Katakura!" he cries. "I undertook the challenge willingly, to better hone my spirit against Lord Masamune! You need offer me no-”

He breaks off into a groan as Lord Masamune wedges a leg between his, pushes back against Lord Katakura to drive into him, and truly, Yukimura is more than ready for battle once more. "You'll want this," says Lord Katakura simply, slipping his jar of oil into Yukimura's hand, and Yukimura scarcely has time or heed to spread it over himself before he's dragging Lord Masamune's knee over his hip, thrusting deep within him, and any protest that remained is lost in the fury of the fight.

The heat of Lord Masamune's body is searing, even moreso than his skin had been. Lord Masamune is shouting by his ear, something indescribable in his dragon's tongue and then merely wordless aching cries. Lord Katakura's hand has reached around to take hold of his lord, firm slow fingers dragging against his flesh in total contrast to Yukimura's relentless assault. It seems a more than compelling strategy - his grasp supports Lord Masamune as much as restrains him, now, and with every stroke his cries become harsher, consumed by the effort of his continued struggle

"I'm not done yet, Sanada Yukimura," he hisses through still-bared fangs. "I've still got plenty of fight in me, just watch." And he wraps his leg around Yukimura's body, spurs it into his backside to drive him in deep, and if the sheer glory of being inside of him weren't enough to drive Yukimura to the edge once more, the wild joy in Lord Masamune's face would have been more than sufficient.

He nearly slumps over with the force of his release, groaning into Lord Masamune's shoulder as the frenzy bleeds away from his limbs. But Lord Masamune is true to his word; he is yet in readiness to continue the fight, so Yukimura will not falter, not until Lord Masamune has succumbed to the tiger's assault.

He lets his own momentum carry him, drags Lord Masamune down once more, and this time Lord Katakura steps aside and lets him bear him to the floor. He goes easily, laughing, thrusting up into Yukimura's thighs with a force that shows the fullness of his passion. Yukimura's weapon is flagging, but his spirit remains alight, and he pins Lord Masamune to the floor with claws in his shoulders, rises up over him and takes him inside, crying out his elation as he sinks back down onto his body.

Already weary from their struggle, it's all Yukimura can do to keep moving against him. But Lord Masamune feels the strain as well - he's bucking beneath him, hissing with every move he makes, marks from Yukimura's claws standing out in red against his chest and throat. Yukimura holds on, feels victory nearing with each moment he takes Lord Masamune in, and Lord Masamune must feel it too, from the way his eyes light on Yukimura’s between his rising cries.

"Oi, Kojuro," Lord Masamune manages, half a groan. "Could use a hand over here, would you!"

Lord Katakura appears behind him before he can even react. He doesn't try to wrest him away from his lord, doesn't even inhibit his movements - just takes him in hand with the same unyielding grip he had Lord Masamune, and that's enough to overwhelm Yukimura's exhausted body, leave him twitching and gasping into Lord Masamune's chest, the momentum of his assault shattered. Lord Katakura wraps his free arm around Yukimura's shoulders, and Lord Masamune takes hold of his hips and surges upwards, drives him back into Lord Katakura's arms and takes him with all the force he can yet muster.

It can't last long. It's too much. The dragons have him pinned between them, Lord Katakura’s carefully tethered power and the ferocity of Lord Masamune’s advance, and he writhes and twists in their arms, every touch more than his body can handle.

"I'm not beaten," he cries, with all his remaining strength. "The spirit of the tiger - will not yield - Lord Masamune - I will not falter-!"

And then Lord Masamune yanks his ponytail back and kisses him with all his fangs, trapping him flush against the heat of both their bodies, and before Yukimura even realizes he's ready again his release is upon him, draining everything he has in a moment's burst of shock and heat.

It takes hardly a moment before Lord Masamune is finishing too. His lips are spread in a cry, but Yukimura scarcely hears it over the ringing of his own roar in his ears, defeat and triumph in one desperate mass of sound. He can scarcely remain upright, watches only long enough to see Lord Masamune too sink to the floor in utter exhaustion before everything falls into endless bright heat.

When he opens his eyes Lord Masamune is sitting up, leaning against Lord Katakura for support. He flashes a grin. "Yo, Sanada. Wondered when you'd come around."

Even now Yukimura aches to rise up against him once more. But even sitting up is a challenge for limbs as weary as if he'd vanquished a thousand men. "Lord Masamune - that was-"

"Yeah, figured you'd like it. I might have to give in this time, Sanada Yukimura. I wasn't expecting it to take three tries to bring you down."

"Oh no, Lord Masamune!" Yukimura cries. "For even then you outlasted me at the very limit of my strength! I cannot claim victory against you, Lord Masamune, only sharpen my spears and my heart for the next time we might meet on the field!" He glances up at Lord Katakura, manages a bow. "And I offer you my gratitude, Lord Katakura, for offering me a still greater challenge! I can only hope that I might prove a match for you, should we do battle again!"

Lord Katakura merely scoffs, with no malice behind it. "There's no need for thanks. It gave me a chance to practice my ropes, too."

Thinking back on it sends Yukimura's head spinning into a vision that makes his spirit leap. "Lord Katakura, if I may, please allow me to ask one more favor of you! The techniques you used earlier, to bind me - would you show me how they're performed?"

This time there's humor in Lord Katakura's barking grunt."It takes patience to learn them properly, you know. More than Lord Masamune has had."

"Do not doubt my dedication, Lord Katakura!" Yukimura cries, and Lord Masamune laughs indulgently and lounges against Lord Katakura.

"Helping the enemy again, huh?" he says. He's looking straight at Yukimura, and Yukimura can tell he's having the same vision, thrills to see their intentions meet as surely as their bodies. "Don't worry about it. This one, I'll forgive you."


End file.
